The Chronicles of Dragonmoor
by Draco38
Summary: A young sword sage teams with his dead sister's former lover to help when the threat of war comes to the Dalelands. With a mixture of companions, they set out to find out why there is turmoil to the north of their city.


This will be more of a test to see if there will be any interest. The story is based on a long running Forgotten Realms campaign I was the GM for. Now I'm not going to promise that will be right in line with the 3.5 rules, I may have to groom things for story telling ease.

I am also not going to promise updates on any kind of schedule because of other stories I am working on, and it will depend on the response I see to the posting.

I do not own Dungeons and Dragons or rights to any of its worlds.

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone through the open window of the indoor arena. Inside, a young man of twenty years worked through his many katas. Sword and dagger out, he moved through an intricate dance of death, the dance of a Sword Sage. From <em>Blood in the Water <em>to _Charging Minotaur_, each maneuver flowed flawlessly from one into the next. Nearby a woman of like features watched as the young man leapt and soared. Only near the end of the dance did she move closer and address the young man.

"Jarvin?" spoke the elven woman. Dressed in fine gowns she looked as regal as any lady of the court. One had to look closely to see the lines around her eyes, to notice that she was not some girl and was in actuality an elf approaching middle age.

"Yes, Mother?" the young man turned and watched her move closer. Very rarely do humans and elves have full human offspring; Jarvin was one of those very few and he suspected his wizard father may have had something to do with it also. His features matched those of his father, Ihauvian Void, a name to be reckoned with even if he had not adventured in over three decades. His mother Ornulu still radiated the charm and grace from years before.

"You are progressing marvelously, yet you refuse to allow Master Shota to graduate you. Why is that, son?"

"Not until I am certain that I can stand against what killed my sister will I allow myself that leisure, mother." The fire of youth and vengeance burned hotly in his eyes, "You know it is my driving focus, my reason for pursuing this career. I must return to the ruins and avenge her falling. I must!"

"Yes, my child…this I know. I will not caution thee again about vengeance, you know its consumptive powers," she said.

And know them he did.

His uncle, the mad Jadrax Void, had burned himself out over such, all that remained now was the husk of the man that helped found the city of Dragonmoor all those years ago. The passage of time and the ravages of insanity had turned the once powerful wizard priest into a shell of a man, clinging to the edges of life.

"Jarvin, there has been a disturbance at the fifth warehouse on the docks. Your father is busy at the moment, and your siblings are away. A keystone Golem reports that something broke in this morning, something it did not know."

"Broke in? Not out? Interesting, interesting indeed, Mother. I'll armor up and check it out immediately," the young man said as he turned enthusiastically to grab his shiny mithril shirt from the bench. His mother, however, had more to say it seemed.

"Son, as much as it pains me to say so, you _do_ remember the last time something happened there? Lord Doomblade insisted that the town guard be brought in to investigate, so on your way to the docks you must stop by the southwestern post…" her voice trailed off in a broken whisper

"Must I, Mother?" the young man asked as a look of pain crossed his face. "He will be there, and his day of remembrance was not far ago."

"The time has come for us to bury the debt with the dead and move on my, son."

"As you wish, mother, it shall be so, I have no quarrel with him…just regrets," saying that he buckled the armor on, retrieved his saber, dagger and boots before departing. It was a short walk to the post where HE was. One of the finest commanders the guard had seen in years, but haunted by a tragedy, the same tragedy that robbed Jarvin of his beloved sister, and robbed the man of his lover. Strolling into the office, he was greeted by the sleeping forms of several guardsmen.

"Well Sergeant Ready, looks like another night of drinking and whoring, eh? Gods forbid we were under attack. This lot couldn't defend us against a herd of gully dwarves," Jarvin said.

Looking up from his desk, Sergeant Hard Lee Ready smiled at the young lordling, "Was a fine night at the games. The Captain was in rare form last night. Not only did he defeat the half-ogre from Denzil in bare handed combat, but he also crippled that bastard Zhentarim fighter in the swords."

"Is he in, Sergeant? There was a break in at the fifth warehouse some time ago. Mother told me to come and get some troops to investigate it. As per Lord Doomblade's wishes of course."

"Break in, huh? Not many of those down there, at least not with your father the current head of the Merchants Guild. Gods protect the poor dumb bastard that did that. Yes, he's in, but the troops won't be good for a few hours yet."

Nodding to the haggard sergeant, young Jarvin moved across the office and to the private chambers of Captain Richard Strange. He slipped in through the doorway, as the captain was lowering his mail shirt over his scarred back. He waited until the man saw him, then watched as the shock left and realization took hold.

"By the gods, boy; you look just like her...well in the face anyways. That took me back five years... What can a captain of the guard do for you today, Lordling Void?" the mid thirties man said as he looked over his younger counterpart. He listened while Jarvin told the tale of the break in. Nodding, not needing to explain the condition of his men, the captain reached for his Iolo crossbow, scimitar, daggers and armor. Going into the main room he said, "Let's get this over with then shall we? Sergeant Ready! I'll be down to the docks, send a patrol along as soon as you can assemble a semi sober one."

"Aye Captain," the older man replied. "I'll get a bucket of water and see if I can get a few standing upright."

Exiting the guard post, the pair crossed the street and walked past one of the many open bazaars with vendors tending to their stalls. They stopped briefly and grabbed a bite to eat as they walked, meat and cheese rolled into some flat-bread.

Thoughts obviously on both their minds, they remained silent for most of the fifteen minute walk to the lower docks.

Moving down the street, the pair noticed a male child standing on the street side of the fifth warehouse. A child startlingly dressed in armor and carrying a child sized sword on his hip. "I'll handle this, just back me up will you?" Richard said.

"Yes Captain. I bow to your endless experience and advanced age in these matters…" Jarvin quipped.

The captain looked at the young man sideways, smiling at the jest as they approached the child. As they neared, it was easy to see that it wasn't a child, but a halfling instead. Not an uncommon site on the docks, but a peculiar one in the daylight. This one was dressed in gleaming armor and had the look of zeal in his eyes. "Cleric" the captain muttered, and Jarvin nodded in agreement.

"Hold there, little fellow. Who be you and what be ye doing here?" the captain asked as he and young Jarvin stopped to talk to the miniature man.

"I am Bren Waterside of the clerical order of the war goddess Arvoreen," he replied. "I am searching for a thief."

Jarvin suddenly noticed that they were being observed by a lone female elven figure on a nearby rooftop, as he also noticed a second elven figure approaching from a side street just beyond the captain. Nudging Richard, he brought his attention to Elves.

_Ambush?_ Jarvin wondered as he wished for a bow at that moment. Judging that he _could_ deliver his dagger at that range, but it would hit without any force whatsoever. He noticed that both elven women carried bows, but the one on the street moved like a warrior, while the other like some wilderness thief. "Ranger above and Archer on the street, Captain," he whispered. "No peace bonds either."

The captain stepped forward and in his best parade ground voice bellowed, "You there, on the rooftop, here on the ground right this instant! And you, come here by order of a Captain of the Guard!"

The pair approached, doing as they were ordered too, but noticing each other with surprise for the first time as they got closer. That brought a sigh from Jarvin. It meant it wasn't a planned ambush, just coincidence.

"By the gods, Jarvin, she's prettier than your mother," Strange whispered as the one on the ground got closer. The younger man nodded in agreement.

The elf from the roof turned out to be a ranger named Alicia, who said she was tracking a group of goblin desperadoes, which had led her to the warehouse.

The second figure was that of a foreigner named Sakarra, an elven archer. She explained she was on the trail of an assassin that was stalking her. She said she had seen him go into the corner of the warehouse and she was about to follow.

_Strange things indeed, fate perhaps?_ thought Jarvin. He and the Captain brought here by a break in, a Ranger following murderers, an Archer stalking the daylight streets looking for a killer, a Cleric looking for a thief. Jarvin wondered briefly if his cleric-wizard mother would chalk it down to prophecy or something else. Something surely seemed to be conspiring to bring this group together.

Jarvin looked over the trio as Richard spoke with each one. The cleric Bren wore a chain shirt with a tabard over it bearing the symbol of his god, and carried a light shield. On his belt were a double edged short sword and a throwing axe for range.

The elf Alicia looked young, maybe just out of puberty, for an elf that is, and wore elven chain. In her hand was a composite longbow. She oddly wore a rapier on her right hip _and_ a long sword on her left.

The second elf, named Sakarra, was dressed strangely for the city and climate, which is why Jarvin pegged her as a foreigner, maybe from the east. She wore a light, almost wispy toga style tunic with a wide belt and open sandals that tied high on her legs. She also carried a composite longbow and wore a flail on her hip.

"I think it would be best for all of us to stay together," Richard told them.

"Excuse me," Jarvin said. "Sakarra is it? You say that the man you were following went through the corner of this warehouse?" The elf girl nodded. The sword sage turned to Richard, "Not doubting her, Captain, but that is impossible. I know the secret way in, and it is not at this point."

"A thief assassin…I can see one having a magical device that lets them walk through walls," Richard said.

_Not at this warehouse_, Jarvin said to himself. _There are wards and magic that does not allow it, but…the guard does not need to know all of father's tricks._

As they turned the corner to follow the trail of the suspect, a very filthy, very drunk dwarf lumbered from the shadows, stopped, leaned over and vomited before the captain, covering the man's boots. Smiling, the dwarf looked up at him and drunkenly introduced himself as a wizard.

_Just great,_ Jarvin thought. _A drunken dwarf wizard. What a motley crew we make._

The Captain stared steely eyed at the dwarf, and the nastiness on his boots, "Tell me, dwarf, did you see anyone come through there? And do not lie to me, this ring will tell me if you do!"

"I'sh hash not sheen a shoul, my coodly gaptain, I mean my goodly captain. I wash at a lorcal tavenr and wash accosted by thievesh and thrown out." With that the dwarf leaned over and vomited again on the captain's feet. Standing back up he belched loud and long, a putrid smell coming from his mouth.

The captain looked the dwarf over. Something wasn't right about him. He motioned to Jarvin in battle language to watch the dwarf closely. "We will form a line," the Captain said. "I will lead, followed by the Ranger, the Cleric, the dwarf, the Archer, and Jarvin will bring up the rear."

Jarvin too felt something was odd with the dwarf, but being the youngest member of the group he held his tongue. The elves had lived at least one hundred years, the dwarf the same more than likely. The Halfling could be any age as they never seemed to look old until much later in life. So he kept to himself that the dwarf looked like a member of a menagerie, one that donned his costume too fast. That's what it looked like to him, that the dwarf was just a costume being worn…wrong. The others were moving now; Jarvin loosened the sword in his scabbard and slipped into his pre-combat meditative state.

Following closely behind the captain, they moved through the alley and out onto the dock area. Situated as it was on the river, the wharf came nearly to the building, just under ten feet of walking space ran from the wall of the warehouse to the edge. The company spread out a bit, nothing worse in combat than to become entangled with an ally, or even worse, hurting one. Jarvin moved toward the edge of the dock, watching the eddies and whirlpools nearby. _Whirlpools_ he thought. _Odd I don't see any whirlpools elsewhere..._

Nine figures burst from the rank water leaping onto the dock; suddenly the company was outnumbered and surrounded. Jarvin was certain he saw one of the creatures stab the Captain in the back with a spear, but before he could react to that, one landed on the dock before him and another behind. Drawing his saber quickly, he sliced the closest creature from groin to throat in an upward swing, cutting through its spear as well. Kicking the body back into the brackish water, he slid into the _Burning Brand_ combat strike. His body moving fluidly and precisely, his saber turning into a gout of flame, increasing his reach by five feet. As Jarvin prepared to strike, he heard the twang of a bow nearby. Effectively flanked by the archer, the other sahuagin fought defensively, a mistake they would not live to regret. Jarvin moved in close, wielding a rotating flurry of flaming steel as he struck the lizard like creature three times. Stabbing through an arm, slicing across the stomach and then stabbing the monster through the chest, killing it just as fast as it appeared.

Turning to check on his companions he saw the captain face down, a spear buried in his back, the Halfling working to remove it as he dodged what appeared to be a whip. The dwarf was backed to the wall trying to cast a mashik mishal, whatever the hells that was. The beautiful elf Sakarra had felled three more of the creatures. The arrows from her bow arched like lightning bolts from the gods. Only once before had he seen such a display at the games when he was a child, the Commander of the Guard, Orath Doomblade, had put on an unrivaled feat of archery. Perhaps this was Jarvin's generation's archer; she was certainly a joy to watch.

The ranger Alicia sprang over the body of a sahuagin and had both of her swords deflecting the snaps of the whip while protecting the cleric. The last lizard like creature was limping down the dock, a crossbow bolt firmly implanted in its groin, apparently put there by the halfling Bren with the captain's weapon before attending to the fallen leader.

Sakarra calmly nocked an arrow and put the creature out of its misery, a pair of arrows pinning its head to a dock post. Nodding towards Sakarra, Jarvin moved to assist the dwarf. "Here, old hoss; let me give you a hand."

"Thankish, young shur, affer yearsh of drinkin you wouldsh think I could casht a shimple shpell in combat." the dwarf slurred his speech, then doubled over and vomited again. Still in the combat haze, Jarvin leapt backwards into a short flip, neatly avoiding the viscous slime expelled by the dwarf.

Moving down the dock he noticed the large oaken doors of the warehouse seemed to be blasted in, as if by a knock spell. Having watched his mother and father, both powerful wizards, Jarvin knew of such magic. The power coursing through _his_ veins was also an ancient one, that of the sword sage. He could do many things a simple fighter could not; he was nearly a fighter/wizard in fact, something again like the city council leader Bert Doomblade. Jarvin though, did not have the ability to create new spells; he simply wove the flow of magic into his powerful strikes and defenses. Slipping ever nearer, he watched as Sakarra fired arrows at what seemed to be a skeletal gnoll, one wielding a whip. He noted that the halfling had summoned his goddess's power to try to disrupt the creature, but the magic had failed. Interesting then, this was not some simple skeleton but something under someone's active control. Jarvin moved towards the captain, trying best to keep his composure.

"Bren, the captain! Is he?"

"He lives yet Jarvin Void, but the spear is barbed. I cannot remove it and heal him at the same time. If you would be so kind as to pull it out, I will summon the power of my goddess to close the wound."

As Bren worked slowly to extricate the barbed weapon, Jarvin noted that the dwarf merely watched the proceedings. The elven women had finished taking the gnoll down and were dragging the bones to the edge of the docks to dump in the river. Finally pulling the barbed spear free, Jarvin tossed it into the river also. The halfling finished his prayer and the skin mended itself as he watched. Richard rolled over into a sitting position and took in the area. Noting that the enemies were all dispatched, a rueful smile touched his lips as went to push himself off the dock.

"Captain Strange, are you well? Should we fall back and summon more guard?" Jarvin tried not to let the concern fill his voice. Offering his hand to the man, he helped him to his feet.

"Other than the itch in my back, I feel a bit sluggish, like I have been drinking all night. Things are fuzzy, but I can continue. I am sure that Sergeant Ready has a troop headed this way. My thanks to you Bren, for the quickness of your actions."

"Sluggish you say? Odd, the spear wasn't poisoned, I checked," the Halfling said as he moved to check the women over and then the dwarf, but found none of the others were injured.

Captain Strange worked his shoulders and looked around, noting that four of the bodies had floated downstream, one was pinned to a dock post and a brace more bobbed in the water. Motioning to Jarvin, he led the young man over to the pair in the water. Kneeling, he reached down and grabbed one of the bodies by the jerkin, planning to pull the creature from the water to inspect. The Captain grunted in surprise as the creature grabbed him and pulled him into the river.

Jarvin, having yet to recover from the battle fury, quickly stabbed with his saber, impaling the sahuagin, as Sakarra and Alicia both put a pair of arrows into the vile creature, making certain it was dead. Several seconds went by, and the captain surfaced. Spitting a mouthful of river water out, he slowly swam to the dock, dragging the corpse behind him. Pulled it onto the dock, the body yielded a few of what Bren confirmed was healing potions, as well as a lovely pair of boots. Each member took a potion and the captain smiled as he pulled off his old soaked and soiled boots. Surprisingly, not only did the new pair fit him perfectly, as well as comfortably, they were dry, inside and out.

"Magically enhanced I would venture," Jarvin said as Richard nodded.

"I'll get them checked later to see what they are," he said. He then motioned for the company to move towards the warehouse.

The battle over, the bodies tossed into the river, the group now approached the smashed warehouse doors. Captain Strange warily moved first, then turned to the group.

"You all handled yourselves well in that fight, but do not get cocky. Jarvin, this is your family's warehouse, come up front with me, be wary now, people. Bren, please watch our backs."

Moving towards the doors, Jarvin paused at them, his hands touching the wood, his eyes opening in surprise. He turned to the group, the look of shock plainly etched upon his face. "Captain? There is a serious problem here. This door was made from a Trent, a living one, and it has been shattered, crushed in and blasted apart! I don't think those sahuagin were powerful enough to do this!"

"Calm down, son, whoever did this will pay, let's just move in and check it out. I am sure the sergeant will be here shortly with a detachment" To himself, the captain thought _he better be here soon_ _or I'll fry his damn gizzard_. Wizardry on this level was out of his league and the only magical source in this group was the drunken dwarf, which as far as the captain could tell hadn't cast a spell correctly yet.

Stepping aside to let the Captain pass, Jarvin loosened his sword in its scabbard again. The Captain just didn't get it. The door was alive, and whatever hit it, sundered it with a single blow. What had that sort of power? Giants? A dragon? Both could certainly do the damage, but would be easily recognized. As he passed he noticed something shiny in the door, approaching the captain he reached for his arm when suddenly the entire warehouse lit up with a vast amount of light.

"By all the gods!" several voices shouted at once, as the group of would be investigators scrambled apart drawing their various weapons. Jarvin spun just in time to see one of the elves scrape something from the door, then deposit it in her clothing. The look she shot him said in no uncertain terms, _say nothing_. He nodded back to her, then turned to face the captain.

"Glowstones Captain. Father enchants them and places them all over the warehouses. It is easy to do and there is no risk of a fire. See there, the hanging turret? That is father's office; most of the stones draw their energy from that location."

"I see no stairs, or any other way up there... how does your father, oh never mind." It suddenly occurred to him that Ihauvian Void wasn't just a businessman and smuggler, but a wizard, somewhere in the caliber of Lord Doomblade, but not like Ironhand or a few other's he knew. Turning to the group, the Captain said, "Alright, Sakarra, Jarvin and I are going to check out the far corner where the thief supposedly entered. Alicia, you and the others nose around over here. Be careful not to disturb anything and sing out if you find something."

The ranger nodded as she motioned to the wizard and cleric to follow her.

Following the Captain and the archer, Jarvin headed towards the street side corner. Approaching the area, Jarvin looked back to see the other group checking out crates.

_I sure as hell hope there's nothing dangerous in those crates, or valuable, Father will have a fit,_ he thought.

"Pay attention, boy! Do you see that, right there, looks like a hidden panel!"

Jarvin looked where Sakarra was kneeling; it did look like a panel. That is so odd, having grown up around these warehouses; Jarvin knew where all of the ground floor entrances were, just as he knew where... Springing to his feet he turned to warn the Captain about a smugglers entrance on the other side of the building, but the words choked in his mouth.

"Chaos Hound…" he managed to croak out instead.

The Captain twirled around, bringing his sword to bear at the threat. "Where the devils did that come from!?" the officer shouted.

Sakarra had already sent one arrow into the beast and a second was following an eye blink later. Jarvin's sword and dagger came to his hands automatically, he struck out at the creature, but it dodged away, its glimmering teeth nipping at the Captain. Richard struck at the beast also, his sword skipping off the hide just as it nipped at him a second time. From the corner of his eye, Jarvin watched a flash of movement, there seemed to be a fight on the other side of the warehouse too.

Arrows thunked into the beast's hide; Sakarra's shouted warning brought him back around. "Ware the creature!" she screamed as another brace of arrows streaked towards the hound.

Jarvin and the Captain, as one, moved closer to the snarling monstrosity. As they closed in upon the hound, arrows slashed over their shoulders to lance into its tough side.

Jarvin noted what seemed to be a headless goblin's body lofting through the air, when a concussive blast of fetid air struck him. Reeling away from the hound, he stumbled to his knees, seeing the captain catching a blast of it as well. Their being so close to the creature saved Sakarra from taking a hit from the attack, as arrows continued to strike it hard. Jarvin knew he was stunned, it was like the time the weapons master clouted him over the head with a staff. His ears rang, he wasn't sure where he was, but the Captain seemed to be taking it worse. The man was a veteran after all; he should be up kicking this creature's ass nine ways from...

"Away beast!" Sakarra gave another shout. Jarvin noted that one quiver was nearly empty, most of the arrows stuck in the monster's side. The captain was violently retching, on his knees as the beast sprang past him towards the archer.

Jarvin's sword was missing as was his dagger. He lunged towards the creature, but it was as if he were swimming upstream, moving slow and sluggishly. Sakarra's foot slid under the blade of his saber which was on the floor in front of her. She expertly flipped it through the air towards his outstretched hand. Catching it mid leap, Jarvin reversed the grip and brought it to bear, point down as he landed on the beast's back, the blade sinking to the hilt through its spine. At that same moment the creature lunged again for the lovely elven archer, her last two arrows fired, piercing each of its eyes.

Richard rolled beneath the beast and slammed his sword up through its throat, the blade snapping off as it drove into its brain. Drenched in dripping ichor, he pulled himself from beneath the cooling corpse of the hound. Fully nine feet long and three wide, it was enormous.

_This was one damn big dog,_ the Guard Captain thought. _One dead dog now though._

"And that, son, is what I call a coup de _grâce_," the man said. Standing on shaky knees, he watched as Jarvin used a small pry bar to remove his sword from the creatures back, Sakarra was using a similar instrument to remove her undamaged arrows, as Richard thought of his own blade, he saw a peculiar sight. Another headless goblin lofted through the air, and thudded to the ground next to him. "Well," he said. That's something you don't see every day, is it?"

Since his sword was broken in the beast, the captain gathered the rest of his weapons. Jarvin moved towards a crate and quickly popped the top on it. Reaching inside he pulled out a finely crafted blade, the hilt wrapped in tightly bound white leather, the blade three feet of shimmering steel saber. Jarvin reversed it and passed it to the Captain.

"Fine dwarven mithril, Captain, under the circumstances, Father will not mind at all!"

Rummaging through the case, Jarvin drew out a dozen shiny arrows, also appearing to be made from the fine dwarven steel, and passed them to Sakarra. Jarvin took no weapon for himself, his saber and dagger would suffice, for now.

"We need to check on the others. Hope Lord Void has someone to clean up this mess." Richard said, nodding to the pair. He moved off shakily towards the other side of the vast building where a battle raged. Jarvin and Sakarra both nodded their heads; Jarvin felt now was not the time to mention the gelatinous cube…hopefully they would be gone by the time it stirred for the evening cleaning…

o0o

_With the other group minutes before:_

The ranger Alicia motioned for the cleric and wizard to follow as she crept up the aisle between the crates. Looking high and low, she listened carefully as she sniffed the air.

"I smell the stink of goblins," she muttered.

"I smell elf booty…" the dwarf slurred as he sniffed near her rear end and leered at her.

"Pay attention, filthy creature!" the halfling said as he boinked the wizard on the head with his shield.

"Just saying!" the drunk replied, smirking behind his beard.

Alicia shivered at the thought of the nasty dwarf getting anywhere close to her. _I wonder where Sakarra is from?_ she thought as she crept along. _I've never seen anyone dressed like her and she smells of horses._

She froze as she heard the chattering of voices around the end of the row of boxes.

"Nasty elf! Why she chase us!?" said one.

"Stupid female! Must want some goblin meat to satisfy her!" replied another.

"Har har, I gots all meat she needs!" sneered a third.

Alicia saw red as the anger from the goblin's filthy talk infuriated her. She snarled and charged around the corner. "And I gots steel for you nasty little monsters!" she roared as she stabbed the first green form she saw in the chest with her rapier.

"Ieeeee! She hurts me!" the little monster squalled as it fell back off of her blade.

"SLASH HER! BASH HER!" another one cried out as it swung a short sword at her.

The elf crossed her swords to lock the enemy's blade as she took stock of what was happening. All told, she could see around a dozen goblins counting the one bleeding out on the ground. They were armed with long knives, short swords and clubs and were trying to swarm her to take her to the ground.

She could hear shouting on the other side of the warehouse as she slashed with her long sword taking a goblin's head clean off. For good measure she kicked the body as hard as she could in the groin and it lifted up and away out of sight.

Suddenly the drunken dwarf was in front of her waving his arms around and muttering something like he trying to cast a spell again.

"Get to fighting or get out of the way!" she roared as she shoved him aside. This allowed one of the gobs to get inside her guard and jab the point of its long knife into the joint of her armor under her arm. She grunted as she felt the rusty steel penetrate about a hands width into her flesh.

Wounded or not, she did not falter. Goblins were her sworn enemies and she would kill them until her dying breath.

The little cleric stepped up and smashed a couple with his shield as he stabbed in and out with his blade. Hacking sideways, he sliced the head from a goblin as he countered with the shield slamming into the body hurling it away.

"Good air!" Alicia laughed as she saw the small form, still kicking, fly over some crates towards the sound of the other fight.

"Lucky punch!" snarled Bren as he shoulder rolled and stabbed upward into another enemy's guts.

As suddenly as it began, the combat was over as the last goblin fell dead to the floor.

The elf girl and cleric both sucked in a few breaths of air before turning to where Alicia had shoved the dwarf.

What they found getting from the floor instead was a hobgoblin. He was dressed in leather armor with twin short swords and had a bloody red hand smeared on his chest.

"Little bastards couldn't keep their mouths shut!" he snarled as he drew his weapons. "Another couple of steps and I would have backstabbed you with full surprise on my side!"

Alicia and Bren fell back between the crates as they readied they weapons. Suddenly a small pinpoint bolt of lightning streaked over their heads and blew the hobgoblins head to smithereens.

Shocked, they both turned around to see a tall man in tight black leather drifting slowing down from the turret room built against the roof.

"Sorry, children," he called out. "I tried to not get it to close to you."

The pair jogged over to where he was landing as the Captain, Jarvin and Sakarra arrived from the other direction.

"Father!" Jarvin called out. "I didn't think you were in the city."

"I just got back," the tall man said. Turning to the Captain his face softened and he put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Hello, Richard, how have you been doing?"

"Very well, Lord Void," he replied as he bowed.

Ihauvian Void stood a little over six foot tall with black hair washed with white streaks. He was thin and well-built, but carried himself well. He turned toward Alicia and Bren as they jogged up.

"Again, I'm sorry to have gotten so close to you with that lightning bolt. I was on the move when I saw that dwarf change form into the hobgoblin. I felt the risk was worth saving you."

"That's fine, my lord," Bren said as he and the elf bowed to the man.

"I'll make it up to you though, give me just a minute." He turned back to the captain, "So, Richard, what do you think about all this?"

The Captain sighed, "I'm not sure, my lord. What we ran into inside could not have the strength to break down that door if what Jarvin tells me is correct."

Ihauvian walked over to the broken doors and caressed the old wood softly. "I'm sorry, old friend, I did not wish for you to come to this end," he whispered.

"So what Jarvin said was true?" the man asked.

"This was an old friend that had come to near the end of his time. I offered him a place to rest and Polymorphed him into this set of doors. He liked to watch the traffic go by on the river. He said the masts of the ships looked like Trents and Ents marching out to sea." He examined the wood closer and then held out his hand to Sakarra.

She blushed and looked a little guilty as she reached into her tunic and pulled out the sliver of shiny metal she had pulled from the door earlier.

Ihauvian smiled and nodded to her before placing it close to his face, studying it carefully. After a few minutes he spoke, "Silvered metal, enchanted in some way, but I will have to get it back to my workshop to learn more. Odd that a piece broke off though…"

A shuffling drew their attention to the entrance as Sergeant Ready and six other men finally arrived.

"Set the men to guard the door, Sergeant," Richard said as the guardsmen leaned in to look around the warehouse. "I don't think Lord Void wants a bunch knocking around in here."

"Yes sir," the older man replied.

"Thank you, Richard. It is for their safety after all. There are dangerous items in here that are best left undisturbed," the lord said with a smirk. "Ah, but for now let me thank those that helped. Jarvin…" he motioned to his son and the boy leaned in to listen closely. Nodding he headed back into the building.

Coming back he handed Sakarra more of the mithril arrows to make a full set of twenty. He passed Alicia the same amount and then passed Bren a new light weight shield made of the same metal.

"Please take these gifts as a token of my gratitude for your help," Ihauvian said. "Please keep that saber, Richard; I dare say it is a better weapon than that old scimitar you carried for so many years."

"You know I cannot accept this, my lord," the Captain said as he held the sword out in front of him.

"Yes you can, I'll clear it with the commander. You lost your weapon in the melee and I think this will be a fine replacement."

Knowing Lord Void would not take no for an answer, Richard gave in.

"Then let us help you clean the place up…" he started as Ihauvian waved his hand.

"No, no. Jarvin and I are going to go over everything with magic and see what we can find. We have a…cleaning crew to take care of things after that. I will send him along to you with any results we come up with. It should not take too long."

Richard nodded again as he looked at the other three, "Well then that leaves us to go to the guard post and sit down to write up statements! Please follow me!"

After bowing to Ihauvian once more, he waved for the trio to follow as he marched off.

"How is he acting?" the lord asked his son.

Jarvin thought a moment, "Much like his old self. Fought well, but made the mistake of splitting the party with people he did not really know."

"Hmm, he can be a trusting man, not a bad thing mind you, but he should be careful of it. Well! Let's get to work!"

With that he and Jarvin turned to inspect the bodies and damage to the building.

* * *

><p>AN: Please let me know what you think. This game ran twice a month for about five years or so, and in some ways is still not finished.

Please Review, Favorite and Follow!


End file.
